TWS: 50 First Dates
by Dandelions101
Summary: So many requests for this... So here it is. Part 2 of The Wedding Singer. Enjoy. Read Review Repeat. I own nothing but flames and flurries.
1. Chapter 1

_**So many requests for this…. Hope I don't ruin it for anyone. I won't be posting regularly... As Pokémon Go has taken over my life. Read. Review. Repeat. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Hermione stared at the huge glass double doors. They were impeccably clean and shiny. She assessed at her own reflection. The women looking back at her looked scared. She shook it off and pushed through the doors. It was now or never.

The lobby was just as she remembered; lounging chars to her left, beautiful leather sectionals to her right. The receptionist desk was back and center. She took a deep breathe and willed her feet to move.

"I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde receptionist looked her up and down, before rolling her eyes. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but if you just tell him-"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have an appointment, I can't help you."

Hermione huffed, "Just tell him that Hermione-"

"Granger, what a pleasant surprise. " Blaise stepped out of elevator. "Fancy seeing you here. Are you lost? " he smirked.

"Hardly. I need to see Draco, but it apparently I need an appointment."

Blaise smiled, extending his hand, "The great Hermione Granger needs no such thing. Come, let me walk you up."

Hermione smirked at the receptionist, flipping her hair. She embraced her old friend, before taking his hand. Blaise chuckled at her retort.

 _Blaise had become a good friend during her relationship with Draco. He was a pillar during the bumps with the blonde. Zambini was the only person who could interpret Draco's feeling and thoughts coherently. She often sought his advice in those days._

The elevator doors closed behind them, "So Granger, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Really Blaise. You can call me Hermione."

"Old habits die hard. Still, your avoiding my question."

She rubbed her hands together, "I just need to talk to him."

"That serious, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "It's me Granger. Did you forget how well I know you?"

Hermione smiled at him, "I did." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, "How have you been?"

"Changing the subject?" he tsked. "I'm fine. Working, living, still here. And you?"

"Same… mostly."

The elevator dinged and the door opened. "He's in a meeting. Shall I interrupt?"

"No. I'll wait. I can wait."

Blaise led her out and into Draco's office. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Everything looked the same as before. The big mahogany desk sat in the back center of the room; glass walls behind it. He had the most beautiful view. She sat down on the leather sectional facing the glass walls. Draco had moved it here for her. This use to be her favorite spot. She loved to watch the busy city below.

Blaise took a seat next to her, "Sorry love, I can't stay, but you can wait here. I'm not sure how long he'll be."

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

Blaise kissed her hand, "He'll be thrilled to see you."

Hermione nodded, "Can I come visit you sometime?"

He smiled at her, "Anytime. Until then."

She watched him leave, before turning her attention back to the window. It was the same view. The same buildings. The same skyline and the same streets. Even the people looked the same, but it wasn't. Everything had changed. She had changed.

Her heart beat wildly. How would she tell Draco? It had taken her three days to work up the nerve to come here. Three days since her run in with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Even Harry had become annoyed with her procrastination.

Harry had warned her to tell Draco from the beginning. He didn't approve of her decision to hide Aldri's existence from his father. The Malfoy temperament was famously short and unforgiving, but Hermione wouldn't listen. Aldri was her son. And Draco was marrying someone else.

Now, she regretted that decision. Hermione took a deep breathe. She pressed her hands against the cold glass. It felt good as the room was becoming too hot. She knew it had nothing to do with the temperature, it was her own nerves.

/

Draco walked into his office, closing the door behind him. He headed straight for the bar. It had been a long meeting, lasting through the whole day. The sun was beginning to set.

He slammed down a glass and refilled it again. He cussed, feeling a headache coming. Why was he surrounded by idiots? He should fire them all… but it was too much work to find replacements.

Draco walked to the window to watch the sunset. It had become a routine. He pressed his hand against the cold glass, "How was your day Mia? Mine really sucked." He pushed his head against it, "I miss you. Where are you?"

"Right here," she moaned, sleep still heavy in her voice. He had been gone much longer than she anticipated. The couch was just as soft as she remembered. How many nights did she spend here, waiting for him? Too many to count. The familiarity comforted her.

He drained his glass. His mind was playing tricks on him again. It wasn't unusual. He often hallucinated hearing her. "Mia. Come home."

"Shhh. I'm tired, Drake."

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm trying but you won't shut up."

"Okay. I'll shut up. Will you stay tonight?"

"No. I have to go. He's waiting for me."

He chuckled, "Even in my mind you run from me. I must be insane."

"I'm not in your mind. I'm on the couch…waiting. Always waiting for you."

Tears fell down his eyes, "I remember. I'm sorry Mia. I never meant to make you wait."

"I didn't mind. You were worth it….. I'm tired Drake."

"Then sleep my love." He turned, assuring himself that he was truly insane. The glass dropped from his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hmm. I wonder why there are no reviews? I had an outpouring of readers demand I make another installment, yet here I am alone. Maybe you guys don't like where the story is heading...**_

Chapter 2

"Mia?" Draco rushed to her side. She was sound asleep. Had she just carried out a whole conversation with him, in her sleep? Maybe he had really lost it. He was so delusional, he was seeing her now.

Draco reached out to touch her, but stopped short. Did he want to know if she was an illusion? He could just sit here, by her side and watch her until she disappeared. Yes. That would be a better option. He didn't want to shatter what his mind had created.

He knelt down by her head. She was beautiful, fuller than the last time he saw her. He liked how healthy she appeared. Her hair was longer. Maybe she was growing it out again. He could imagine running his fingers through her long tresses. She look tired, perhaps the years hadn't been any kinder to her than himself. It had been a rough 4 years.

"I missed you," he whispered. She stirred slightly, shivering. Was she cold? He cast a warming spell over her. "I really am insane, aren't I?" He chuckled, "Am I making you cold so that I can feel needed?" She snored in response. "It doesn't matter. You're here, even if you aren't real." Draco traced her outline on couch, careful not to touch her. "I love you. Do you hear me?" He leaned close to her ear, "I've always loved you. I'll always love you."

/

The sun peeked over the horizon, shinning it's first rays into the dark office. Hermione stirred as light filtered through her eye lids. She yawned, stretching out her cramped limbs. Her arms were caught midair. Her eyes shot open.

Draco stared at her. He was touching her. Her arm... it felt so real. Her eyes... yes. The fire, yes. Tears fell from his eyes, "Are you really here, Mia? You're not a dream?" He touched her cheek, "You came back."

Hermione opened her hand, softly cupping his face. He looked tired. Had he watched her sleep all night? She nodded to him, "I'm really here."

He grabbed her, pulling her down to the floor. His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I'll never let you go again. I won't let you leave this time." He tighten his grip, afraid to let go. "Stay. Please stay." He sobbed openly into her neck, "I didn't marry her. I couldn't."

She rubbed his back, "I know." She whispered, "Drake, I need to tell you something."

"I love you Mia."

"It's important."

"Anything. Tell me anything. Just stay."

Hermione pulled out of his arms. "Will you still love me after I tell you?" It was more a question for herself then him. Her nerve was fading fast. She had to tell him now. Hermione looked into his eyes, "I have a child. A son."

Draco arched his brows questionably. She had a son? She was a mother? "You... what?"

"I have a son. His name is Aldri." She twitched nervously. She wondered what he was thinking. Would he deny Aldri?

Who was the father? Was she married? Why did she come back? To torture him? "Are you married? Did you come to break me? Laugh at me?" He stood, leaving her on the floor. "You are cruel. So cruel." He turned to the windows.

She stood up, walking towards him. "I'm not married. I didn't come to hurt you- though, what I'm going to say… it wasn't my intention." She stood directly behind him, "You were getting married… I thought you had married her. I didn't know what to do."

He chuckled, "For shit sakes Granger. Just spit it out. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Why does everything have to be so hard with you? Why won't you just let me-"

"Whoever you're in love with. Whoever your son's father is. I don't want to know. You win. Just go. I won't stop you this time."

She laughed. It was all she could do. Classic Malfoy, jumping to conclusions. "So that's it then. You've figured it all out." She turned away from him, "I was so scared to come here. So scared to tell you, but" she walked to the door, "you only hear what you want to. That's all you've ever heard."

"I'm tired Granger. So tired of these games. I'm tired of chasing you."

"Then stop!"

"Fine. You obviously don't want me. I don't think you ever did. Maybe it was just in my head."

"Please just let me explain. Let me-"

"Just go. Fucking go, Granger."

He said it again. Her called her by her surname. Suddenly they were in Hogwarts again. Enemies once more. "Sure Malfoy. Maybe this time, I'll be smart enough to stay away."

He laughed at her, "It's what you do best. Run for the hills." He turned, walking towards her, "Whoever he is.. he's fucked. Hope he knows how short your attention span is. Or maybe he likes it that way." He stopped in her face, "Does he also enjoy bed hopping?"

SMACK!

Hermione slapped him hard, tears falling from her eyes, "Fuck you Malfoy." She pushed his chest away, "You don't deserve the truth." She pushed him again, "Don't ever call me again." She pushed him until he hit the wall, "Don't ever come near me-" She walked to the door and opened it, "or our son."

Draco stood shocked as the door slammed shut behind her. Did she just say "our son?" Our son? His brain went frantic trying to process the words. Our son. His son? What did he just do?

"Mia?" He ran to the door, "Mia?" He ran down the hall, "Hermione?" Draco banged on the elevator doors, "Mia, please!" He ran back to his office, towards the glass walls. He banged on the walls as she ran out of the building. He screamed as she ran to the apparition point and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. ;) My heart is swelling! Sorry for the long wait….Pokemon Go ruined my life…As the cold sets in (Minnesota cold), Poke season ends. You have my full attention until Spring or the end of this story….which ever comes first. One chapter per week is all I can promise. I am making it up as we go along. Happy Reading. READ REVIEW REPEAT**!

Chapter 3

"Don't play with me, Potter. Where is she?"

Harry scratched his head, "Déjà vu."

"What?"

"We've had this conversation before Malfoy….nine years ago."

Draco rubbed his temple, "Rinse and repeat. It's the story of my life."

Harry laughed, "Yeah." He handed Malfoy a glass of whiskey.

Draco declined, "I stopped drinking."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Harry took a sip of his glass, "You know, I never pegged you for the romantic type."

"Do you think I'm being romantic?"

"Aren't you?" Harry laughed.

Draco sat down, "I'm glad I amuse you…but no. I'm not trying to be romantic. I don't have some preconceived notion that we are going to get married and runaway."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just-….."

Harry nodded, understanding the other man's confusion all too well, "I'm sorry Draco. You won't find her, unless she wants to be found."

"Shit!" Draco sighed, "Why am I always the last to know? First Ella…now this." He grabbed Harry's glass of whiskey and gulped it down. "I have a son." He shook his head, "Why didn't she tell me? Why does no one ever tell me?"

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't our place..but if it means anything, I told her to tell you."

Draco refilled the glass, "Sometimes I feel like…Why doesn't she trust me? Have I ever given her a reason not to? I just feel like…I'm always chasing her. Even when I catch her, I haven't really got her. Is any of this worth it?"

"I cant answer that for you, Malfoy."

Draco stared at the whiskey. He swirled it around the glass, "I love her. I really do." He emptied the glass again, "But I cant keep doing this…running around in circles, chasing my own tail. She's never given me any hope, for anything." He sniffled, "I don't even know if she wants me. How can I fight for us, when I don't even know if she wants us to exist."

Harry nodded, "She loves you. That much I know. As for the other part, you'll have to ask her."

"Yeah, I be sure to ask her in five years, when she decides to pop back into my life."

"It's a bit different now, though, isn't it. It's not just you and Mione anymore."

Draco nodded, "I have a son. A son I have never met. A son who doesn't know I exist."

Harry smirked, "She can run from you…but your son….your flesh and blood?" Harry refilled Malfoy glass, "The Malfoy I know would never give up what is his."

/

"Mione?"

"Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" She rubbed her hands together. It was cold. She hadn't really noticed until he opened the door. The warmth that rushed out towards her, had shocked her back into reality. How long had she been walking? Hours, maybe. "I shouldn't have come so late. I'll just come back tomorrow."

Neville stepped aside and waved her in, "Might as well come in. I'm awake now." He took her coat and gestured her towards the couch, "Tea?"

She stared blankly at the fireplace. It was dying. The logs had turned into ashes. A few embers remained…but only just. Was this her life? A dying fire?

He threw a couple more logs in. it seemed to break her trance. She stiffened as he walked towards her. Neville sat down across from her, "Tell me."

Hermione sniffled, "About?"

"You only visit me when you have no one else and no where else to go."

"That's not true. I love you. You are my best friend."

He laughed, "Best friend? I am your safety net."

She shook her head, "You are my rock."

He inhaled deeply, "I don't want to be your rock."

Hermione put her head in her hands, letting the tears come. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I can't change it. I can't do anything."

Neville moved next to her, "I know Mione." He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. It's just hard sometimes I didn't mean it."

She wept into his chest, "You're right. You're always right. I'm so stupid."

He brush the hair out of her face, "That's because I am Mr. Right. Always have been. You were just to blind to see it."

She broke out into giggles. He always knew the right thing to say. Her Neville. He had all the answers. Why couldn't she love him? He loved her. She knew he did…even before he said it. She saw the way he looked at her. She knew his infatuation began at Hogwarts. He never hid it…but try as she did, she couldn't return his feelings. They already belonged to someone else.

If only she had never met that bastard, Malfoy. She might have loved Neville. He was perfect. He wasn't the same chubby awkward boy from their youth. He had become a strong, handsome man. He had many witches at his calling. She was lucky to have his affection. She knew this...but still her heart yearned for another.

"It's late. Spend the night."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "In the guest room."

"Thanks, but I should-."

Neville waved her off, "This isn't a Motel 6. We are going to have a long talk tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, "It's more like the Hilton."

He chuckled, "Who should I sent the bill to?"

"Harry. He's the reason I'm in this mess."

"Why does that not surprise me."

She laughed, "Harry fucking Potter. He'll be the death of us all."

"God's, I feel bad for Pansy."

"I'm sure she's enjoying the drama."

Neville shook his head, "You Gryffindor's and your obsessions with Slytherins. I'll never understand it."

She was having a giggling fit now, "Blame Professor McGonagall. Innerhouse unity. And besides…your a Gryffindor too."

He nodded, "Don't remind me. Oh God's, if I ever fall for a Slytherin, just kill me."

"I'll pray for you."

They joked until the fire died. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. It was so easy to be with Neville.

Finally he bid her good night and made for the stairs, "Mione. Where is my godson?"

She smiled, "Somewhere safe."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry. I am a bad bad person. I am so easily distracted. I've had the writers block and then I found some really great and inspiring stories and I lost all track of thought. I can't promise any updates...I am trying to find a nice finish to this twisted tale. Read Review Repeat.**_

Chapter 4

Narcissa brush her grandson hair softy as he laid asleep in her lap. She was happy that Hermione had trusted her enough to leave him in her care for the weekend. She pondered how the confrontation with Draco had gone. It had been a whole day and she hadn't heard from either of them. She didn't mind the extra time with Aldri, in fact she couldn't be anymore content…but still a cloud of worry lingered over her.

Hiding Aldri from Draco had been easy enough. He was never home. Even when he did make a rare appearance, it was only to shower or sleep. Then he was gone again. The Mansion was big enough that she could have Aldri play in one wing while Draco slept in the other. It bothered her to lie to him, but she feared never seeing Aldri again, more. Hermione had only relented after she promise that Aldri would not meet Draco until after they had "talked."

Aldri stirred, "Cissa, are you really my grandma?"

She smiled, "Yes love. I am."

"And Lucius is my grandpa?"

"Yes love. He is."

Aldri turned to face her, "And my dad?"

Narcissa froze. She pondered what to say. Should she tell him about his dad? What could she say that wouldn't pissed off Hermione? "Your dad is my son."

"Is he here too?"

Aldri looked at her like a doe caught in headlights. It was enough to break her heart. "Yes love. He is here too."

"Can I meet him? Mom says I look just like him. Is that true?"

Narcissa wiped away a tear, "You can't meet him just yet. Your mom and dad have to talk first. And yes my love, you look exactly like your dad."

"Cissa, does daddy not want me?"

Narcissa pulled him into her lap, "Never say that. It is simply not true. Your daddy loves you very much."

Aldri lips trembled, "Sally says that daddy didn't want me or mom and that's why I don't have a daddy."

Anger begin to rise in her, "Who is this Sally?"

"She's a girl in my school. She says daddy doesn't love mommy or me."

Narcissa pulled her grandson into her chest, cradling him tightly, "Your daddy loves you and your mom very much….anyone who says differently is lying. Do you hear me? Don't believe any of that rubbish."

Aldri nodded, hugging her back. "I love you Gran."

She let the tears falls freely as she rocked him. "I love you too, baby. I love you so much."

/

Draco stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the day. Every muscle in his body ached. His mind was running a hundred thoughts a minute. Damn that witch. Damn her and damn everyone who hid his son from him. Damn Potter and Parkinson. Damn fuckers. Damn..he punched the tile wall. "Fuck!" That hurt.

Slowly he slid to the cold floor, tilting his head up, half hoping to drown. Why was this so hard? How many stories had he read as a kid that told him love was simple? Boy meets girl, they fall in love..get married, have kids...and live happily ever after...And maybe he could of had that, if he had fallen for anyone else. Anyone but Hermione fucking Granger.

He stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror. Draco stared at his reflection. The thought of a mini him somewhere out there was blowing his mind. Did his son have his signature blonde locks? What about his nose? And his eyes? We're they the same grey? Or did he look like his mother? Did he have her brown eyes? Oh merlin, he prayed his son didn't inherit her hair. Then again, he always did loved it. I was wild and untamable. Much like the witch it was attached to.

Draco shook his head. He had enough. This stupid game was at an end. He was going to get his love and his son, even if it cost him everything he owned. He punched the mirror, shattering it. "Not this time, Granger. This time, you will chase me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So...because I've been so bad...here is another chapter. Don't be too mad at me for this one. There is a point to this. Promise.**_

Chapter 5

"Hermione, wake up." He shook her gently.

Her eyes snapped open. "What? What happened?"

Neville turned away to face the wall. "You were crying."

"What? ..No. I wasn't. I-" She sat up, feeling the tears running down her cheek.

He rubbed his eyes, "The war or the prick?"

She sniffed, "both."

He sighed, "Honestly, I don't know which was worst."

Hermione hugged him from behind, "I'm sorry."

Neville chuckled, "Aren't we all."

"Maybe I should go."

"Maybe this time you'll stay away?"

She smiled against his back, "Do you want me to?"

He brought her hand to his rock hard erection. "Yes."

It was a lie and they both knew it. How many times had they done this dance? How many times did she promise to never come back? Too many to count.

"I'm sorry Nev."

He turned to face her, "Why?" Neville slowly pushed the straps of her nightgown down. His breath hitch in his throat as her nipples came into view. "I know what I signed up for. I'm not delusional." Carefully he palmed her breasts. "Just because you have my heart, doesn't mean you have to give me yours." Slowly, he laid her back down and climbed on top of her. "You don't know what this means to me. What you mean to me."

Neville push the hem of her night gown up and settled himself between her legs. "Every time you let me touch you, I feel like the luckiest man in the world." He groaned to find her naked under the gown. "Every time feels like the first time." She was trembling under him. "I know why you come here. I know why you seek me out."

Hermione's breaths were coming in short. His fingers were magic. He could make her forget who she was with one touch. A pinch to her clit made her see stars. Yes, he was right. She wanted this. She came for this. She knew he couldn't deny her. He never did. Even after she broke his heart….endless times.

Neville squeezed her breasts, making her arch to him. "Does he know you fuck me?" He bit down on her sensitive buds. "Does he know you come here and beg me to fuck you?" He sucked them softly. "I wish he could see how wet you are right now. I wish he could see how much you want me."

Hermione pulled on his hair, making him look at her, "Do you want to fuck me or him?"

He chuckled, "I have a choice?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let me just call - ohh" She moaned as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Not tonight," He chuckled, "tonight your mine." Neville positioned himself between her legs, breathing in her musk. His fingers never leaving the comfort of her walls. He blew hot breaths against her sex, watching her body shutter. Teasingly, he kissed her thighs, avoiding her pussy. "You know what I want to hear."

She moaned in protest. No, not this time. She wouldn't give in this time….that's what she told herself every time….but she need him. Him, who made her feel special. Him, who made her feel wanted. Him, who made her feel alive. Damn it all. "Fuck me Neville. I want you to fuck me."

He latched onto her clit, sucking greedily at the bud. Her body revolted against the attack. She squirmed, tossing side to side. He held her down, pulling her closer to his eager mouth. He knew she loved when he did this. He ate her like a man dying of hunger. His tongue replaced his fingers, thrusting into her wet cunt.

"Neville!" her screams echoed around the room. Hermione mind swirled in pleasure. Neville was so good at making her lose control. His sex was different from Draco. His was careful and giving. He wanted her climax. He craved it.

He pulled his head up. Fuck. He could stay down here all night, but she was ready. She needed more. Slowly he pushed himself inside her. Merlin, she always felt so good. Even after having a baby, she was still so tight. Her body always responded so perfectly to him. Her walls craddled him so firmly. He couldn't stop if his life depended on it. Her moans egged him on. Every thrust was a step closer to his reward.

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Open your legs, love. Open them wider." No matter how hard he fucked her, he just couldn't get in deep enough. He was bottoming out, but he wanted more, needed more. He growled, flipping her onto her stomach. Neville pulled her to the edge of the bed and mounted her.

Hermione gasped as he pistoled in and out of her. He was so deep inside of her that she swore his dick would come out her throat at any minute. Gods, he must be really angry with her. He'd never been this rough before. She loved it. She needed it. "Fuck me. Fuck me." It was all she could think to say.

Neville could feel his climax approaching. It was burning through him. He gripped her waist harder, slamming her into him. She screamed, clenching down, releasing his prize. He followed, grabbing her breasts and emptying deep inside her.

She pushed him off and grabbed her wand. Within a couple seconds and in a haunting green glow, reality once again set in. She didn't love him. She didn't want him. She didn't want to have his children.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that some of you maybe upset with me…but I need encouragement. Is anyone still interested in this story?**

Chapter 6

Hermione watched her son swing from the monkey bars. He was a curious little thing; tiny for his age, but smart as a whip. She guess it must be because he had two of the smartest wizards in the world for parents.

Yes, she had to admit that Draco is very smart. She only bested him in school because of all the extra credit she did…that and the brown nosing. Not that she would ever admit it to him.

Draco Malfoy….Drake….her Drake. Was he though? Was he ever truly hers? Somewhere deep inside, she knew he loved her. He had proven it, but did he ever really belong to her? When they had first gotten together, he belonged to Malfoy Industries. Then it was Sapna King. She wondered who owned him now?

She was startled out of her thoughts by a scream. "Aldri!" She ran to her son. He had fallen and was bleeding. Hermione pulled out her wand and casted a healing spell. Nothing. She cast another. Nothing. Panic was setting in. She fired off another and another. He wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Mommy, it hurts." He cried.

Hermione picked him up and ran to the nearest apparition point. With a twist she was gone, landing in Saint Mungos. "Help. Someone help me."

A healer ran to her side. "Ms. Granger, what happened?"

"My son. He fell at the playground."

The healer raised an eye brow at her. It wasn't common knowledge that Hermione Granger was a mother. It was extremely rare to even see her in the Wizarding World. She took the child from Hermione and rushed behind the swinging doors.

She paced the waiting room for an hour before anyone came to talk to her. The healer sat down across from her and shook her head. "My name is Ann Faust. I am the head healer here. You are very lucky that you got here quickly."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, but the recovery will be slow."

"What happened? It was just a fall…but there was so much blood."

"You have a very special child, Ms. Granger. Didn't you know about his condition?"

Hermione shook her head, "I- no. What's wrong with him?"

The healer tilted her head, "Where did you give birth Ms. Granger? Was it in the muggles world?"

Hermione nodded.

"I see. That is perhaps why, you were unaware of his condition."

"Stop saying that. Tell me what's wrong with my son!"

Healer Ann huffed, "Nothing is wrong with him, but he is a descendent of a pure blood line. He is the first mix outside of the pure bloodline. These are special children. They require a special ritual of sorts at birth. A ritual you would have known, had you chosen to give birth in our world."

Hermione shook her head, "What? What ritual? What are you talking about?"

The healer took her hand. "These children require a gift at birth."

"A gift? I don't understand."

The healer stood, "To stabilize their blood, these children require a transfusion from the pureblood's line. In this case it was Aldri's father."

"-but-"

"Do not worry. He was contacted and is completing the transfusion now. Everything will be fine Ms. Granger."

Hermione's heart sank, "He's here? How did you find-"

Ann nodded. "There isn't much we can't tell from a simple blood sample. There are very few pureblood's left. And with his features, it wasn't hard to figure out who his father was."

Hermione nodded. "Can I see him?"

Ann led her behind the doors, "His room is the third to the right. I suppose you two had a lot to talk about. I'll take my leave. Good day Ms. Granger."

Hermione held her breathe as she pushed the door open. She looked down to followed the small tube that penetrated his arm to the where it entered her son's. The blood flowed carelessly from father to son. Small hands cradled by large hands, squeezing comfort into his heir.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. It seem a lifetime had past and yet he said nothing to her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. He just stared at the boy. Hermione held her son's free hand, brushing her thumb lightly against his palm. How long did this transfusion last? How much blood was needed? It felt like an eternity.

Finally, she plucked up the courage to speak. It came out broken and only above a whimper, "Thank you."

Draco looked at her like she had sent a cruciatus curse at him. "He is my son! Do not thank me for saving what is mine."

She stood to her full height, "He isn't yours. He is mine."

Draco sneered at her, "It isn't your blood saving his life. It isn't your blood that he needs."

That was the first time in 15 years that the question of blood and everything it implied, had been mentioned between them. It struck her to the core. Years of pain and prejudice came roaring back to the surface. "Yes. Because it was my dirty blood that almost killed him. It's my dirty blood that put him in this bed. It was my dirty blood...my mudblood."

Draco shook his head, "No Granger. It was because of your lies."


	7. Chapter 7

**As you may have already guessed, I am making it up and posting as I go. I am eager to finish this. The twists in this story really depend my current mood. Some days I am cranky and bad things happen to the characters….then I am happy and everything is peachy. Hopefully I am in a happy mood when the ends approaches**.

Chapter 7

"How dare you!" Hermione stood, rounding on him. "My lies?" She stopped in front of him. "Don't try to play innocent with me, Malfoy. I'm not one of your groupies. You forget how well I know you."

Draco stood, "Do you think you do?" He stared her down, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" He grabbed her hips and pulled her against himself, "Tell me pet, what am I thinking?"

Hermione pushed him away, "No." She adjusted her shirt, "I've made that mistake twice. There won't be a third time."

He chuckled at her, "That's new. I've been called many things…a mistake has never been one of them." Draco shook his head, letting the crackles echo in the small room, before smiling at her. "If I was a mistake," he looked at the boy laying fast asleep on the bed, "what does that make him?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort

\- the door to the room creaked opened. "Draco? Hermione…how is he?" Narcissa walked in, followed closely by Lucius. "How is my grandson? We've only just heard. Is he okay? Is there something we can-"

"He's fine mother. Or at least he will be, now." Draco interrupted.

Lucius eyed the two carefully, "Are we interrupting?"

Hermione turned away. She didn't dare let the Malfoys see her in this state. Weakness before the enemy. Never.

Draco smiled, "Of course not, father. Granger was just thanking me for saving my son."

Lucius could feel the tension in the room. He knew there was more there then the two had let on, but for now, he had bigger things to worry about. "Aldri…was it the blood?"

Hermione turned, staring the elder Malfoy in the eyes, "You knew?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, Ms. Granger. It is not a secret. It is….perhaps the biggest reason we do not procreate outside our bloodlines."

"What?"

Lucius smirked at her, "All this time…you thought we were prejudice. You thought we hated your kind because of the impurity of your blood. To some, that may have been a fact, but to most.." He looked at his grandson, "the results were most undesirable."

"Undesirable?" Hermione's blood was boiling. "My son is not undesirable. He is perfect."

Lucius pulled a chair up beside the bed and ushered his wife to sit; never taking his eyes off the younger witch. He waved his hands casting a muffalo over the room. "Please Hermione. Calm yourself. I mean no malice. It was not a swipe at my grandson or you." He accioed another chair and gestured for her to take it. "

Hermione wanted to hex him into the next century or at least tell him off, but she knew he had more to say. "I'm listening."

Draco sneered. He knew the witch could not turn down a chance to get more information. This was the Hermione Granger he knew. The curious bookworm in her never ending quest for knowledge. He quietly resumed his position by his son's bedside.

"The first born….the first born child of a pure blood and a …" Lucius choose his words carefully, " an another not pure blooded person, are very special. They can harness enormous powers, but at the same time, they can be very dangerous. They tend to be smarter then your average witch or wizard, but if they are not properly taught, they tend to….." He went silent, pondering the correct words.

Hermione studied Lucius' face carefully. For once, she wished that she had learned Legilimency. "Just spit it out. There is no need to sugar coat anything."

Lucius chuckled, "I must admit Ms. Granger, I do miss our previous encounters. They were never dull. You do not menace words."

Draco eyed his father. Flashes of dark days played before his eyes. He knew if those words sparked his memory, it did the same for her. "Father," he warned.

Lucius threw his hands up, "As I recall Ms. Granger is more than capable of taking care of herself, besides I am only teasing." He once again turned his attention to the younger witch." You knew two such a children. One was my best friend and Draco's Godfather. The other grew to become one of the most fear Wizards of our time."

Hermione's face paled, "Professor Snape….." She swallowed, "and Voldermort."

He nodded, "The difference between the two," he pointed "is that tube that is running from my son to yours."

"The blood?"

Lucius nodded, "A gift of love. A gift of stability. An offering made of freewill."

Tears were once again falling from her eyes, "Why can it not be from me? Why can my blood not cure him?"

Draco turned to face her, "Because your blood is poison."

Narcissa took her hand, "It's not what you think dear. It's not because your blood is any less valuable than ours. It's just that your kind was never meant to have powers. They were never meant to be witches or wizards." She squeezed Hermione hand tighter, "The blood inside him, your blood, it attacks the magical blood. It sees it as a diease. Its trying to cure him...trying to seperate itself."

Hermione looked down at her wrist. She stared at the blue veins. It was true than. All the years of being called a mudblood. All the pain. They were right. It was all true. "Why did he need Draco's blood?" Hermione whispered.

Narcissa wiped Hermione's tears, "It is the ultimate sacrafice. Like a pound of flesh. The giving of pure magical blood from the original source. The power to override your blood." Narcissa patted her hand, "It's okay now. Everything will be fine. It is almost done."

Hermione looked at the man she loved. The man who father her child. The man still attached to the tube that was endlessly stealing away his precious blood. The man who was saving her son. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was looking at the traffic stats on this story...Are there really readers from outside the U.S? I mean, I know there are readers outside the U.S...but to my story? I am honored and shocked. If you are a reader from outside the U.S...pm me. I got a question for you. And to all my other readers: Read Review Repeat.**

Chapter 8

"Wanna talk about it?" He put a freshly brew cup of tea in front of her.

She shook her head, "No."

He took the stool across from her, stirring honey into his tea. "Was he terribly upset?"

She stared at the tea, nodding slowly.

"He has a right to be. I would be too."

She nodded again. "I know. I should have listened to you. I should have told him."

He smiled, "That's why they call me the Choose One."

She laughed, "Right. So Choosen One, what do I do now?"

Harry tapped his finger on his chin, "You beg for forgiveness and bake him a cake."

She put her head down, "Ugh, I don't think I can beg. And I definitely can't bake."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "Well then, you're screwed."

She sniffled, "He hates me."

"No he doesnt. Everything will be fine. Malfoy will get over it."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think he will. You didn't hear things he said to me; the way he looked at me."

Harry came around the kitchen island and hugged his best friend. "It's you, Mione. He can't stay mad at you. He never could."

She exhaled heavily, "It's different this time. I really messed up. I almost got my son killed….his son."

Harry nodded, "Yeah….but how were you suppose to know about the ritual?"

Hermione brushed him away, "I should have known. I should have done the research. I was just so…."

"Distracted." He finished.

She nodded. "Did you know?

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged, "There aren't many pureblood's left. I mean, really there isn't a witch or wizard that isn't half or less. I guess I figured that the pureblood thing with the Malfoys was all talk. I never really believed."

She laughed, "Well I guess you were wrong. They are holier than shit."

"He will forgive you." Harry squeezed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't."

"And Neville?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "Fucked that up too."

"I hear he's in The States."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That friends with benefits crap never works. Someone always falls in love. It inevitable."

"I know...I was just so messed up."

The kitchen door swung open, "Poor Hermione Granger. She had two of the Wizarding World most eligible bachelors breaking down her door. Now she has no one. Sad."

"Pansy." Harry warned.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "What? Tell me I'm wrong. Little Ms. Perfect has gone and messed up everything. Boo hoo."

Harry stepped in front of her, "Parkinson!"

Pansy scoffed, "Really, Potter? Are we in Hogwarts again? Move." She pushed him aside. "Granger, this is for you. I highly recommend you open it sooner rather than later." She handed Hermione a letter.

Hermione took it. Her name was scrawled on the front in perfect penmanship. She flipped it over to the back. A Ministry seal.

"Do you want us to leave?" Harry asked.

"I'm not leaving." Pansy sneered, "This is my home."

She shook her head, "It's probably just work related."

Pansy laughed, "I seriously doubt it, Granger. Don't you recognize the seal? Probably not, huh? It's the Ministry's Family Court Seal."

The what-yes she knew such a thing existed, but she had never seen the seal. Her heart beat increased. What did they want?

Harry took the envelope and examined the seal. Pansy was right. He received the same envelope and seal when Teddy was left in his care.

Hermione grabbed it back. She took a deep breathe and rubbed her finger over the seal. It jolted to life:

 _ **Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,**_

 _ **You are to appear in front of the Ministry on May 13th. You are being summoned to answer for multiple crimes, including but not limited to, kidnapping, child neglect and endangerment. You are also being challenged for sole custody of one, Aldri Granger Malfoy. If you fail to appear on the given date, a Auror will be assigned to bring you in. Thank you and have a good day.**_

The letter tore itself up and burst into flames. Hermione sat shocked, unable to move. Harry stared at the ashes, too stunned to say anything….Pansy smirked as she walked out of the room, "Someone better clean up that mess."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I want to merge chapters. I feel that some are rather short. I think I will do that, so some of you may be confused. Try to keep up. Yes, if you sense that I am a little irritated, then you assume correct. I am going to be pissy and whinny. No reviews?...but the traffic through is unbelievable and awesome. Maybe I will just take my sweet time posting chapters. RRR**_

Chapter 9

"The numbers look good for next quarter. Sales have been steady. If we keep going at this pace, we are sure to break our records."

Blaise nudged the blonde at the head of the long table. Draco was shaken from his daydream. He nodded. He was sure it wasn't anything too important. These monthly meeting were boring. Sure, he liked making money….and he like being rich, but why he attended these meetings always eluded him.

Blaise told him it was the proper thing to do. Proper. What a stupid word. What was so proper about sitting at the head of this table, in this stupid room, filled with ass kissing pricks. He looked around the table. They all looked ridiculous. Fancy suits trying to tell him what to do with his company.

Blaise nudged him again. He nodded again. Stupid Blaise. He could handle these meetings on his own. Draco didn't need to he here. If there was one person he could trust to run his business, it was Zambini. Blaise was the businessman that Draco never could be. These things bore him. Irritated him. He wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

His mind drifted again to sandy beaches. A curly hair brunette. A small boy-

The doors to the room burst open. A heaving Hermione Granger stood in front of them. If looks could kill, he be dead on sight. It had taken her longer than he expected. _Play it cool Draco_. He had to stop himself from laughing. She looked horrible. Her nostrils were flaring; hair flying everywhere.

Draco smirked, "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If isn't the infamous Hermione Granger."

She didn't reply. She simply stared him down.

The room was eerily quiet. No one dared move. The suits pondered whether to stay where they were or go with their instincts and run. Still no one move.

Draco pretended to inspect his nails, "Very few people can make it through my security…in one piece. Congrats Granger. Shall I get you a medal? I'm sure you can find room on your wall ….somewhere."

"Draco." Blaise warned. The sparks flying from Hermione should have been warning enough. "Perhaps you two would like to talk, alone," he suggested.

Draco laughed, "Why? After all, such an entrance deserves an audience." He stood, walking to stand in front of her, "Enlighten me, Granger. What do I owe the pleasure?"

She had caught her breathe and whipped out her wand. "Leave." She was speaking to the suits and they all knew it, but no one moved.

Draco chuckled, "You have no power here, witch. The only voice that matters is mine."

She shot a spell sending papers flying everywhere. The suits flinched and scattered to the walls. Still they stayed.

Draco pushed the hair that fell into his face, back. He smiled and waved, "Give us the room."

Bodies scattered before he even finished the sentence. Blaise smirked, as he past her. "Always a pleasure Hermione." He kissed her cheek as he left.

Draco returned to his seat, leaving her where she stood. He sat back and stared at her. "There are easier ways to get my attention. All you had to do was ask."

How could he be so calm? She just busted into his boardroom and scared the shit out of his employees. And there he was, just staring at her. Calmly. "I don't want your attention. I want-"

"Clean it up."

"What?"

"Clean up the mess you made."

"What?" Was he serious? She was on the brink of choking the life out if him and he wanted her to play maid?

"I'm not discussing anything with you until you've fixed my boardroom."

"I'm not your maid, Malfoy." She sneered at him.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decide to play Dorothy."

"Who the fuck is Dorothy?"

He laughed at her again, "I thought you were a bookworm. Have you not read The Wizard Of Oz? It's very good. Perhaps you should good pick up a copy."

The Wizard Of Oz? What? Of course she had read it. Who hadn't? Why was he calling her Dorothy? Oh…it finally clicked. She tornadoed his boardroom. So what? Fuck him. She stood her ground.

"Really Granger?" Draco leaned forward, "I don't have time for this. So either you fix it or leave."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither willing to give in. Finally Hermione relented and waved the mess away. "Happy Now?"

Draco smiled triumphantly, "No. Not really. Those documents were classified."

She huffed, "They are gone. No one's gonna see them. I'm sure you have copies."

He shrugged, "Not really the point."

Hermione let out a puff of air, "Malfoy, I don't care about your documents. I don't care about your stupid boardroom. I don't even care about your fucking employees-"

"They aren't my employees. Not technically. They are advisors."

"What?" She shook her head, "I don't care what they are!"

He laughed at her frustration. He missed her fire; the way she would get so riled up that words seem to allude her. He loved being the one to light that fire.

"Do you think this is funny?" She stalked up to him, "Is my life a joke to you?" She got in his face, "Is my son a joke to you?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. His smile faded. He sobered quickly. "My son, Granger. Or did you forget?" He stood, showing off his full height. He towered over her easily. "My son that you almost killed. Mine."

She didn't back down, "You didn't even know he existed until a week ago."

It was his turn to be angry, "And whose fault is that!" Draco turned his back to her, "You have robbed me of the first 4 years of his life. You will pay for that."

"Is that what this is about? Are you trying to punish me?"

He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her and pinning her to the wall. He hissed in her face, "It's not about you, Granger. Not this time."

She didn't fight him. The look in his eyes scared her. She had never seen him like this before.

"I don't want anything from you. I want my son."

Tears ran down her cheeks, "You can't have him. Please…" She pleaded with him. "Don't do this Drake. Don't take him from me. I can't live without him. I can't-"

Draco released her, turning his back on her. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He needed to stay strong. Every fiber in his body ached to wipe her tears away, but he couldn't fold now. Now that he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Perhaps we could work something out."


	10. Chapter 10

**So blah blah. READ REVIEW REPEAT or not. Whatever.**

Chapter 10

"Everything looks in order. And you both agree to the terms?" Blaise's eyes darted between the two.

"Granger?" Draco purred.

Hermione shook her head, "Why do we need a contract?"

"Because I need it in writing." The blonde retorted.

"I've already agreed."

He shook his head, "Not good enough."

She put her head down on the cold table, "I promise. I promise I won't take him and run. I promise."

"Then sign the contract, Granger. Your word isn't good enough anymore."

Hermione took three breaths and lifted her head. "Fine!" She grabbed the huge contract and began to flip through it. She knew there was _fine print_ somewhere in there. The first ten pages contained the clauses on her and Aldri not leaving the country without prior notification and approval from Draco; no vacations, holidays and or any other trips. The next five pages listed joint custody arrangements. Aldri was to be at Malfoy Manor every other week…..without fail. The next ten pages were a list of consequences, if she failed to meet any of these terms; including but not limited to her losing all custodial rights. She stopped on the last page.

There it was. This wasn't something that they had discussed. She read it slowly.

 **To make up for the four years that were brutally taken from Mr. Draco Malfoy; from the birth of his heir to the present day::**

 **Ms. Hermione Granger has agreed to give him 1460 firsts.**

"Wait…what?"

Draco looked at her innocently, "Something wrong Granger?"

"I don't- how am I suppose to- I don't understand?"

He stood behind her, "Which part? Do you need an interpreter?"

She glared back at him. "How the fuck am I suppose to- what the fuck does that even mean?"

He cringed,, "Language Granger. t's quite simple. I want what you took from me. I those years back." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Three hundred sixty-five days.. Four years. I believe the math is correct." He squeezed her lightly, "I'm actually being generous. I could just take them, but I'm giving you an opportunity to make it up to me."

She shrugged him off, "And how, exactly am I suppose to do that?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure you'll think of something." Draco returned to his seat, "Sign the papers Granger. It's your best option."

"I could just leave. You would never find us."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Actually, he could. You see, Hermione…" He smirked, "Aldri is Draco's son. The blood transfusion has proven it. There is no where you could take him, that we couldn't find you. Want proof?" He walked over to the blonde and grabbed his hand. Zambini pulled out his wand and sent a pricking spell into Draco's finger.

Malfoy winced, "Smug bastard. Don't look so happy about it."

Zambini whispered a location spell. The red liquid swirled around before forming words:

 **Lucius Malfoy: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

 **Narcissa Black Malfoy: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

 **Aldri Granger Malfoy: 12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England**

Hermione stared in disbelief.

Draco wiped the blood from his finger. The spell broke. "Sign the papers, Granger."

/

She paced around his living room, swearing and cursing. The carpet would have to be replaced soon, at the pace she was going.

"Hermione, sit down." He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sofa. "Honestly, what did you expect? It is Malfoy."

She looked at him in disbelief, "I don't know. Not this."

He rubbed her hand, "Actually, I expected worst. I would have done worst."

She jolted her hand away, "Really Neville. What would you have done?"

He reached for her again, "Put yourself in his shoes. What would you have done? If someone had taken your child away from you?"

"That's exactly what he is trying to do!"

He rubbed her palm again, "Yes…and you are reacting just as I'm sure he did, when he found out about Aldri."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't do it intentionally. I just thought it would be easier."

"Nothing is that easy. Nothing with you anyways."

She analyzed his words. "I'm sorry Neville. I'm sorry for everything. I know that I hurt-"

"I knew," he cut her off, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew you didn't love me. Not the way I love you. It was just easier to pretend."

"Your right. No more easy way out." She put her head on his shoulder, "I wish it was you. I wish you were Aldri father."

He laughed, "No. You don't. I would have killed you."

She smiled, "I know."

/

"Gran!" Aldri ran into Narcissa's arms.

"Well hello love. I missed you too." The older witch wrapped her arms around him. "How have you been?"

"Grangpa!" He leap out of Narcissa's arms and wrapped himself around Lucius' legs. Lucius pattted him on the head.

"Who is that man, mommy?" He asked pointing to the stranger.

Hermione cleared her throat, "That is..um..-"

"Hello Aldri. I am your father. My name is Draco, but if you wish, you may call me dad."

His eyes grew twice in size, "Dad?...Mommy?" He looked to his mother.

Hermione gave Draco a sideways glare before nodding. "Yes baby. He is your dad."

Aldri walked to him slowly, pulling his hand down until Draco squatted to his height. He assessed the strange man. "You look like me." He ran his tiny fingers through Draco's platinum locks.

"Actually kid, you look like me. I was here first."

"No. I was. I just met you." Aldri corrected him while poking at his cheek.

Draco laughed, "You're right. You were here first."

"Can I really call you Daddy?"

Draco nodded, "I am your dad."

Aldri hugged him, letting out a sniffle, "Why didn't you want me?"

Draco wrapped his arm around his son, "I did want you. Who told you I didn't?"

He launched into the same story he had told his gran, just days before. Finishing with a sniffle and a sleeve wipe of his tiny nose. Draco pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his son's face. He racked his brain, trying to come up with the right words.

"It's complicated buddy."

Aldri looked at him in not quite understanding, "Is it because you didn't want mommy?"

Draco flinched, "I-"

"Enough Aldri." Hermione walked over to him.

Aldri shook his head, "No! He didn't want us. He didn't want me."

Draco's heart was breaking all over again. This boy was his mother's son. He torn at everything inside of Draco, ripping him to shreds. "I did want you. I just-"

"Was it mommy?"

He stared at the boy. It would be so easy to throw Hermione under the bus. He could be the hero. He could tell his son the truth. He could explain how she hid him from Draco, but then he looked at her. She looked so fragile, so scared. She was fidgeting, afraid of what his response would be.

His anger melted. She stilll owned his heart. He would still do anything to protect her, even from herself, "No buddy. Your mom didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I am so sorry..and if you can forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."


	11. Chapter 11

I guess there is really no interest in this story so I wont waste anymore time on it. Thanks to those who did leave feedback. I truly appriciate it.


End file.
